Hatred
by Kaira-chan
Summary: [Rating for language] Envy muses on those closest to him.


Written because Envy r0x0rz my b0x0rz. Dedicated to Wiccat in apology to dedicating Shi to her (alright, I've had the idea before even Shi. But yeah...). XDD I think she's tired of my Envy-Death fics (especially since she specifically asked someone for an Ed X Envy fic that didn't involve Envy death).

**WARNING: SPOILERS UP TO EPISODE 50. TAKES PLACE SOMETIME AFTER EPISODE 46.**

Mild Envy X Ed, Envy X Hoheinheim and Envy X Greed. Nothing actually expanded upon.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Envy hated the Hoheinheim of Light. He hated him so much, that the hate had taken over his body, his actions, and it always lurked in the back of his mind. He couldn't sleep without the hatred clouding his thoughts. He couldn't eat without imagining that it was _his_ flesh that he held between his teeth. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing him. He couldn't hear the word 'father' without his blood boiling. The thought of killing him took over his every wakened thought, his every sleeping dream. His father had abandoned him. Abandoned him when he had just been reborn. Who was he to say that Envy wasn't right? That he should never have turned out that way? _He_was the one who breathed life into him once again. _He _was the one who had made him how he was today. 

Envy hated Edward Elric. That bastard's 'favorite' son. The human (vile, disgusting creatures. How could Hoheinheim love them?) that had stolen his father from him. He had his eyes, his golden hair. He claimed he hated him, but how could he possibly hate the man as much as Envy did? Edward knew _nothing_ of the word hate. Envy loved Edward in the way that a child loves to play with the ants with a magnifying glass. Hold it too the light to see what would happen. Likewise, Envy loved to see how far he could go to push Edward off the handle. Sometimes it was just a word, like 'chibi' or 'shrimp' or even 'small', and other times it took much more – like to see his little brother laying on the ground helpless. Envy would _love _to see Edward bleed, watch him laying on the floor. It would be a temporary substitute for the Hoheinheim. But by no means did Envy love _Edward_. He hated him – though not quite as much as Hoheinheim.

Envy hated Alphonse Elric. It wasn't a large scale hate, just a small piece of his mind that seethed whenever he saw him or heard him. He hardly acknowledged the overgrown tin-can enough to really feel anything for him. He was like an annoying fly, buzzing constantly, in a small voice that would preach about what's right or wrong. He saw in black and white, and would constantly say what's 'right' when what was 'wrong' when there really was no such thing, because what was 'wrong' would help him. He was like a pathetic, newborn kitten, unable to see or hear without it's mother, constantly crying out for it, or, in this case, Edward.

Envy hated Greed. Greed, who had pretended to be his friend, pretended to 'love' him (what a foolish, human concept), when in the end he abandoned Envy just like everyone else. He had offered Envy to come with him, but how could he? Envy lived to see humans suffer. Greed got along just fine with them. Envy could've just _left_ Greed to play with his little humans, but he didn't like to be abandoned. He told Dante what Greed planned to do. He helped Dante carry out her little plan. If he couldn't get revenge on his father, he was going to get revenge on his brother.

Envy hated Gluttony. Dante's second child – if not by birthright then by rebirthright. It wasn't that he was _jealous_ of Gluttony. Dante hated Gluttony almost as much as Greed, and when they sat alone at night commenting and planning their next strategy, she often mentioned how ugly he was and if she didn't need him to help make the philosopher's stone, she wouldn't have bothered. It was just that he was ugly – Envy could barely stand looking at him – and he was stupid. He didn't seem to be able to say anything other than "LUST!" and "can I eat him?" Which was just fine by Envy because he wasn't much of a conversationalist, but after nearly two hundred years it got very annoying.

Out of all his siblings, Envy hated Pride the most. Pride thought he was the greatest man to walk to planet. Just because he could age and he was Dante's favorite and he was named after the greatest and most important sin, he thought he could tell Envy what to do. Envy, who was his senior by practically 340, only listened to him because Dante had asked him to, and had promised Envy rewards if he did so. Envy could age, too. He just had to change his body a little each day. Besides, Pride was eventually going to die of old age like one of those weak humans, while Envy was indestructible. There was nothing great about Pride, except for the fact that he was the closest thing to a human that Dante had created. He couldn't find anything great about that in the first place.

Envy hated Lust. He hated her and her constant talk of being human. Humans were weak, vile creatures who rushed their lives away like tiny, insignificant ants. He hated how it was she who was constantly sent to take care of Edward, as though Dante couldn't trust Envy. As if she were more trustworthy than Envy. He hated her and how she seemed to enjoy Gluttony's company – but he supposed birds of a feather flocked together. They were both idiots. He was only grateful that she had taken Gluttony from his side.

Envy hated Wrath. The little brat was fun at first. Then he got attached to Sloth. He became dependant on her, as if he, a _homunculus_ needed a mother. Envy had never had a mother figure as he grew up – never wanted and never needed – and he didn't see why Wrath would, either. Yes, he was still a boy. But Envy had only been eighteen when he had been brought back, and he still didn't need one. He had originally told himself that maybe Wrath would grow out of his 'love' for Sloth – for his 'mother', but he knew that Wrath wouldn't. He could live for 400 years, just like Envy, and he still wouldn't grow out of it. Sloth would keep living, keep babying him. Wrath was no better than his other sibling.

Envy hated Sloth. She was still young, maybe four years old (ha! Envy was a hundred times older than her), and yet she thought herself to be smart. To be intelligent. She thought she could tell the homunculus what to do, despite the fact that every one of them, even Wrath, was older than her. Envy followed through with her plans just to see them fall apart (which they never did, to his dismay), but none of the others had any problem with her plans. He could understand why Gluttony wouldn't, he was stupid after all, and Pride got to decide what to do much more often then her, but the other's – he had thought them to be better than that. Sloth was full of herself, and had thought herself smarter than anyone else, including Envy, and Envy suspected Dante, too. With a name like Sloth, she should've been the most pathetic one out of all of them, but of course, Edward had made her, and Edward took after his father. Edward had alchemic skills that nearly rivaled Dante's, so of _course_ his homunculus would be a friggin' genius.

Envy hated humans. He was not lured by Dante's hollow promises to make them human. Even if it were possible, which she had alluded that it wasn't, he wouldn't want to be human anyway. Only idiots believed her promises – Dante wasn't a woman to keep her word. All humans were was pathetic, fragile creatures who couldn't see much further than what they were going to have for supper that night. Envy found it hard to believe that he had ever been one, and often told himself that he hadn't. Humans thought themselves superior to all living things. That was only because they had never met a homunculus. They thought themselves superior because they had a soul. Envy couldn't see it – they acted no different and no better than homunculus. The only real difference was they didn't have the powers of the reborn, and they were so very easy – and fun – to kill.

Most of all, Envy hated Dante. Dante. His mother. Or so she claimed. She told him where to go, what to do and how to do it. Usually, she obeyed his wishes, gave him jobs he _wanted_ to do. Make the human's suffer, show one of his siblings their place. Sometimes she gave him jobs that he couldn't stand – "become the priest here and command the people – no, don't kill them, Envy" or "watch Edward, but if I find out you killed him, you'll get the same punishment that I gave Greed." He had hated those, and hated her for them. But he had never hated her as much as he did when he found out _she_ had killed Hoheinheim. That was _his_ job. _His _mission. _His _reason for living. The only thing that gave him pleasure and fun in life. She stole that from him. She hadn't even told him that he had been there. She had _lied_ to him. To _him. _It was okay if she lied to someone else – say Lust or Pride or Gluttony, but she was never to lie to him. She had told him he could kill him. That had been his purpose in life.

She told him to kill the Elric brothers – his sons. He didn't want to anymore. But he would entertain her a little more. A little longer. Soon she would die, soon he would rule.

In order to envy someone, one must either hate or love them. Envy didn't have room to love, and he had a lot of envy to go around.

* * *

Constructive Criticism more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. If you have any questions about what he envied each of them for, e-mail me at kairachan(at)gmail(dot)com. ((They're just theories. Nothing actually confirmed. Much like Envy hating everyone isn't really confirmed...)) 


End file.
